


Not Online

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Joe takes an interest in you. Only problem: he can't find you online.
Relationships: Joe Goldberg/Reader, Joe Goldberg/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

He felt the attraction the second he laid his eyes on you.

He was working at his bookstore that day, carefully putting books people misplaced back in their original place, when you walked up to him and asked if you could take a look at the book he was currently holding. Your voice was barely above a whisper when you talked, your eyes quickly looking away in embarrassment any time you would lay them on him, and he couldn’t help but adore that nervous smile of yours and the quiet ‘thank you’ coming out of your mouth when he handed you the book.

He continued to put the books back in their place, his eyes looking back at your form from time to time, his heart warming up when he would see your smile turn to a sweet one as you read the first pages of the book, your shoulders quickly relaxing. It made him smile how careful you were with literature, and he couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to have those hands carefully taking care of him.

He silently thanked God when you decided to buy the book and a few others with your credit card, seeing this as a sign that you were his destiny. Your name was (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N); it was beautiful. You were nothing like Beck or Candice, yet you seemed like you could be everything. 

Sadly, it felt like that sign was slowly disintegrating, because he has now been searching for you online for hours now, and all he has seemed to find is a private Facebook account. He didn’t wanna lose hope though and I’ve been instead looking at the profiles of each of your Facebook friends, which was, surprisingly, not that much compared to others.

A grin forms on his lips when he finally lands on a public account, a few pictures of you being posted on there. It looks like this guy is one of your closest friends (something that makes his chest ache with jealousy), but he’s gonna have to appreciate this man’s dumbness for having so many public online accounts. Frankly, you weren’t always on one of his Instagram pictures or one of his twitter posts, but anytime he would see your face or your name he would jump at the occasion to learn more about you.

Now he knows how much you like literature and movies, your friend constantly tagging you in posts about characters and such, and you always politely answering each one of them. He guesses that your favorite drink is (Y/F/D) because of how many pictures your friend took of you with it, and one particular tweet makes him think you’ve never dated much before.

He refreshes the twitter page one last time to see if anything new popped up, his lips stretching out when he reads a new tweet.

‘Can’t wait to meet up with my friend @(Y/N) tomorrow! We’re gonna go to our favorite coffee shop then take a walk in the parc… it’s gonna be awesome!’

Perfect opportunity for him to organize an impromptu meeting between you and him… he’s gonna have to accept that your male friend will be present, but it’s okay… You’ve never dated much, you’re gonna need to take things slow… so he’s willing to bump into you a few times before he can consider to ask you out.

Hopefully, he won’t need to take care of that male friend of yours.


	2. Chapter 2

“So…” Your friend blows the steam off his cup, a wide grin on his lips as he gives you a teasing look. “… have you met anyone?”

“You mean since ‘yesterday’?” You quirk an eyebrow at him, a playful smile settled on your expression as you stare back at him. “Why are you so obsessed with finding me a guy?”

“Hm… I don’t know. Maybe because you want me to find you a guy?”

You give out a snort, shaking your head. “For the last time… I was drunk.”

“Drunk or not, you still make me promised to find you a guy by the end of the year, so-” He wiggles his eyebrows at you. “Have you met someone?”

“You’re impossible.” Your words make him chuckle, your eyes sweetening as you remember the book clerk from the bookstore. “Well… actually…”

He gives out a dramatic gasp, his eyes widening with excitement. “You _did_ meet someone!”

“I didn’t _meet_ someone…” You feel your cheeks warm up, already regretting talking about this. “He just sold me a book-”

“Still count as a meeting!” You playfully roll your eyes at that, quirking an eyebrow when he suddenly stands up. “Okay, I wanna hear everything, but first… I need to go to the bathroom.”

You give out a snort. “Okay.”

He points at you as he walks away. “ _Don’t escape while I’m gone!_ ”

You just chuckle as he disappears towards the men’s bathrooms, your hands wrapping around your cup of coffee for some warmth. You decide to look out the window while you wait for your friend to come back, your settling on a few cars and trespassers passing by for a few minutes. A small movement from the corner of your eyes grabs your attention soon after, turning your head towards a nearby table to see a man replacing the cap of his hat on his head. You frown at him, feeling like his figure is familiar, then open your eyes wide in recognition.

‘ _No way… is it really him?_ ’

You give out a smile towards his figure and a small wave in his direction, and Joe instantly freezes in panic. You saw him. That never happened before. Then again, Beck never hangout in coffee places in the middle of daylight… and you’re not Beck. Shit. You know that he saw you. What the hell is he supposed to do now?

Slowly, he raises his hand and gives you a small wave back, a giggle escaping your throat as soon as he does so. Of all the places in the world to meet him again… it had to be your favorite coffee shop.

“Why are you giggling?”

You jump up in surprise, your eyes catching the sight of your friend sitting back in front of you with his usual shitty grin. 

“I just-” You point towards the table where Joe was seated, only to frown in confusion when you see that he’s no longer there. “… nevermind. I just thought of something funny.”

“Well, whatever it is, it can wait until you tell me all about this mysterious man who sold you a book.” He crosses his arms over the table, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. “So? Is he hot?”

* * *

Joe tries to take control of his breathing as he steadies himself against a nearby wall, his eyes looking back at the café where he can see you laughing with your friend. He got caught; at the very first location he went to stalk you. He’s glad you didn’t seem to think of it more like a random encounter, or else it would have been quite unsettling, but god… he’s so stupid. He ran away. Why did he run away? This could have been the perfect opportunity to come to talk to you, act as if it was a coincidence… but your stupid friend came out of the bathroom and he so didn’t want to talk to him.

And he couldn’t breathe… when you set those brilliant eyes on him, sent him that beautiful smile of yours… he just couldn’t think or do normal human things. It took all of his strength to stand up from that chair, the adrenaline being the only thing saving him in time… 

No, no more watching you from a nearby table. As of right now, he’ll prefer to stay outside and watch you from afar. Luckily for him, maybe you’ll always choose a place near a window… ‘cause he doesn’t know what he’s going to do if you catch him again out of work.

You’re already such a difficult challenge to handle, but he knows that you’re gonna be worth it.


End file.
